Super Alien Heroes
Super Alien Heroes is the 33rd episode of the show, Brandon 10. Plot The episode starts with a corny cartoon that has Freezefire, Ro-Warasaur and Wildpup in it. Brandon 10 then sees this and gets upset as his friend laughs in the background. Soon Brandon arrives at an amusment park and plans to get in and question the producer(and get on some rides). However Brandon has to pay for a ticket and the sence goes on to when Brandon gets in. Soon he spots the producer and heads for him. After questioning and almost beating up the producer, sceurity guards are called in to pull him away. Soon Brandon tries to burn his work as Freezefire but an small explosion appears. It turns another producer was profroming and it was one of Brandon's favorite actors. Interested Freezefire takes a seat but the actor believes he is an act performing to capture the crowd so he springs into action and fights him. Freezefire knowing that this is an act plays along and finishes the act with the actor wining but nobody getting hurt. Later Brandon remenbers why he came here and goes to finish him but another explosion appears except this time it was much bigger and on a rollar coaster. A peice of Roller Coaster falls down and citizens move away. Soon a coaster cart falls out and Brandon transforms into Fourarms instead of Ro-Warasaur to save the coaster. Soon the producer of the corny show appears to wetiness the damage while the actior appears saying he damaged the coaster and then a fight between them came along. Soon Brandon tries to use Wildmutt to get away but people belived he was Wildpup from the show getting older. Eventually Brandon escaped before he transformed back and the guards pulled the producer away from the actor. Later a tv screen activates stating that there will be a permere event on Super Alien Heroes tonight but it got transfered to the actor tied up about to be droped into an a pit of fire. Brandon turns into Wildvine but becomes XLR8. On his way to the factory, XLR8 notices the cornny producer being chased by the actor. Confused Brandon follows the actor and is led to the same factory where the actor and producer hang. Using his claws, XLR8 breaks the chain but the producer side is droping. XLR8 races to the fire pit to save to producer before he was burned. Soon XLR8 turns back into Brandon and they find they fake actor who is really the actor's twin brother who the actor never met. The twin actor said that it was his dream to become an actor and to have what he had and wanted revenge on his brother by burning him in fire and ruining his show. Brandon transforms into Aqualad and chases him. Soon Brandon got him but turns into human and the twin is about to throw him off the roof but the actor appears and defeats his brother and the citizens watch and then cheer as the actor says they can both get the job done. Soon the actor and the producer team up and help each other with their own shows. Brandon then leaves saying that his job is done. Characters *Brandon 10 *Coco *Actor *Producer *Guards *Amusment park citizens Aliens Used *Freezefire *Fourarms(selected alien was Ro-Warasaur) *Wildmutt *XLR8(selected alien was Wildvine) *Aqualad Villains *Twin Actor Trivia *This is similar to Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures(Ben 10 Episode) *Aqualad reappears in this episode *Ironically Brandon turns into XLR8 instead of Wildvine while Ben transforms into Wildvine instead of XLR8 *It is unknown why Brandon used Wildmutt to escape the fight Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10